


Ending it All

by StarGamerxox



Series: Altered Destruction [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abskzhska, Angst, Drama, Legit Mental Breakdown, Multi, Shine is baby, idk what else to put, we see Shine again, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 19,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGamerxox/pseuds/StarGamerxox
Summary: Times where calmer, or where they? Dawning is hidden away, Zenai is noticing changes in his best friend, and Bryin is waiting for his mother to wake up.its been 3 years since Cross Gaster Died and the three kids are getting impatient.Zenai wants Evelyn to be okay again.Dawning wants everything to be fair.Bryin wants things to go back to how they had been once.when Dawning starts her plot, she promises the two boys their wishes and she plans to go through with it.theres just 1 problem.Core!Chara is awake and not ready to put up with the kids mayhem.
Relationships: Blue/Dust, Eraser/Reboot, Error/Ink, Killer/Dream, Nightmare/Cross
Series: Altered Destruction [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689724
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So you have caught up to my writing point. I’m reworking the entire book except the prologue and I only had begun chapter 4 before I put it on hold so updates are gonna be more sparse

“Momma!” A child, no older than eight, ran around her legs as she desperately tried to sit on the couch. She could hear her husband laughing in the distance and she shot him a dirty look.

“What is it baby?” She asked before she could hear her two older children begin arguing upstairs.

“What happened? You didn’t finish the story last night!” Her daughter squealed and she fought the urge to check her soul.

“Are you sure you wanna hear the rest of this story baby? I don’t remember everything perfectly.” She whispered.

“How did Chara keep from dying? What happened to Dawning? We never saw what happened to that one multiverse Reboot hid in! What about the multiverse’s Chara destroyed? Did they come back since she used the infection? What about Cross and Nightmare? Dream?” She questioned and her mother let out a loud laugh.

“Slow down! Slow down! I’ll tell you! I’ll tell you. Calm down.” She hummed, scooping up the eight year old and sitting her gently in her lap.

“Yay! Story time!” She squealed.

“Yea… storytime… let’s see. Where did I leave off?” 

“Oh! Oh! Dawning wanted everything to be fair!” 

“Ah Yes! Well… let’s start!”


	2. The Final Beginnng

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter didn’t have too much editing as it’s a first chapter.

Nightmare watched people who he had just watched die stand up like they had never been infected. He could hear Dream scream as he stumbled down stairs and Nightmare held back a laugh. He would have openly laughed if he hadn’t been watching Cross’s once dusting body start reforming. His eyes stayed focused but he light up once the body finished forming.

“Night… did they do it?” Cross whispered and Nightmare smiled.

“Yea. They did.” He answered and Cross grinned weakly.

“That’s awesome.” Cross yawned. Nightmare smiled softly and pulled his boyfriend into his arms, hugging him close

“Cross, you legitimately just died, sleep for a bit okay?” Nightmare hummed and Cross nodded before drifting off. Cross leaned against Nightmares chests before his breaths evened out.

“So?” Error leaned on Inks shoulder and the smaller one grinned.

“Reboot said that they did it! They aren’t gonna relock their multiverse! I can finally meet their daughter!” He squealed and Error laughed.

“Yea, we can…” he looked away and Ink noticed that look on Errors face again. The look of pain at the time he hadn’t been there.

“Error,” Ink put a hand on Errors shoulder and the destroyer leaned against his shoulder.

“It’s just- he lived my life for me for so long. Most of my memories are just his… I barely know what I’m supposed to be Inky.” He huffed and Ink sighed.

“You're supposed to be yourself, nothing more. That’s all I need of you Error.” He hummed and Error just smiled faintly. He leaned against Ink who began to softly let his lover’s skull.

“I love you Inky.” He whispered and Ink laughed.

“I love you too Error. I love you so much.”

Reboot hurried to the kitchen as soon as the timer went off, Evelyn was sitting on the couch and happily waved to him as he passed. He grinned back at his daughter and quickly stopped to skelekiss her head before continuing his quick running pace.

“Why are you rushing Boots?” Eraser asked as he walked down the stairs.

“I left a pie in the oven dummy! I gotta get it before it burns!” Reboot squeaked and Evelyn burst out laughing.

“Why are you baking again papa?” Gradient asked from his spot next to Evelyn.

“The party celebrating FallenVerse’s return and the death of the infection? You know, the one that’s been on that little calendar, you swear you use, for a week now?” Reboot hummed and Gradient grinned weakly.

“I-uhh- forgot?” He lied as he looked away from his papa awkwardly. Reboot smirked at his son.

“Yea, sure. I’m not getting you another fancy calendar just so you can have the pictures.” He poked his son's cheek before walking off.

“But papa!”

Evelyn burst out into a fit of giggles.

“Dad?” Bryin (Bree-in) grabbed at Geno’s scarf as he looked at the comatosed Core!Chara.

“We need to get going soon, don’t we?” Geno asked bitterly and Bryin nodded. Geno leaned down and touched Chara’s cheek one more time before grabbing his adopted son's hand and walking out of the hospital room. 

Bryin looked back at the hospital for a moment. He wanted to go back to the room and stay there. He wanted to but he knew he couldn’t, he had an obligation to move on and live his life.

“Shine?” Error looked at Shine who was duly picking at his blanket.

“I miss her…” Shine whimpered and Error frowned.

“I do too Shine but there isn’t anything we can do right now.” Error sighed and Shine looked up at him.

“Our home is back now Shine. We can work on a way to save her without hurting Evelyn,” Error rested his chin on Shine’s shoulder, nuzzling the others cheek. “It’ll only be a matter of time until we can see her again. I promise,” he nuzzled Shine again and the creator laughed bitterly.

“We should probably go pick up Core!Frisk, Geno, and Bryin before we head out.” Shine stood and Error nodded. 

“Let’s get going.” Error hummed.

“Hey Error? What should I call you? We are only keeping Ink and Error to the multiverse Reboot stayed at.” Shine whispered and it took his love a moment before he smiled.

“How about… hmm… if you are a Shine then I’m… Shade. The opposite of Shine.” Error- Well Shade now- hummed and Shine lit up.

“Yes!”

“Night?” Dream leaned in the doorframe and Nightmare curled up around the snoozing Cross.

“What is it Dream?” Nightmare whispered as he stroked Cross’s cheek softly.

“The party is soon…” it had been a week since everyone started coming back, since Cross and Dream came back, and Nightmare couldn’t tell if it was because across hadn’t fully died or just because he had been holding him but, unlike Dreams dusting, he still had horrid visions of Cross dying.

“I’m awake. We’ll be up soon.” Cross mumbled as he shifted to be closer to Nightmare who smiled softly.

“Okay.” Dream looked at his brother who was still curled around the now awake Skeleton.

“Ready?” Ink asked as he bounced at the front door. His Error nodded and the creator threw open the front door in a burst of glee, opening a portal and throwing himself into it in a hurry.

“BOOTS!” He screamed and Reboot lit up seeing Ink. 

“Inky!” Boots laughed as he ran to catch his friends. To anyone who didn’t know much, it would seem like Ink still had feelings for Reboot, but for them it was like Reboots deception never happened in the first place. They were just close friends and it was enough for both of them.

“Are we the first ones here?” Ink asked and Reboot grinned.

“Yep but others should be here soon.” 

Let this party start!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, Shine’s Error is going by Shade. That wasn’t in the original write but I found it easier if I worked it out that way.


	3. After The End

Three years passed like the wind, flowing past in blurry waves. Three years and it seemed that everything finally settled. The boys were, respectfully, 10 and almost 13. Evelyn and Zenai, only 2 months apart in age max, where both five. Bryin, now good friends with the other four, was 8 and yet his mother was still in a coma.

Nightmare and Cross had finally gotten engaged. On more excitable news, Dream was with someone romantically although the only others who knew where Nightmare and Cross. Another great thing was that Dream openly admitted that he was married to this secret someone and they had a son, not that anyone had met either,

Shine and Shade finally got married but they had no definite way to save Dawning, despite their conversation with Reboot giving them permission to adopt the girl once she is free.

Ink, the one Reboot had once been with, was engaged to his Error now. They had invited Reboot to the wedding. The ex-destroyer/current creator had been nearly tackled by that world’s Blue that day he went to wedding plan with Ink.

Oh yeah! There had been one more change that hadn’t been mentioned yet! Seeing as most of the kids were of school age and as the two multiverses (FallenVerse and Reboots multiverse) we’re sharing one larger space with open barriers, Reboot and a Shine had worked together to make an au that lived in both multiverse’s, but was one au. It’s where a large portion of them had settled down, where Core!Charas hospital was, and where the kids went to school.

‘Gray!’ Evelyn signed as she banged at his door, knowing full well he couldn’t see her signs, much improved since she was two.

“Evelyn if that is you I swear! I’ll be out in a minute!” Gradient hissed and Evelyn huffed, adjusting her backpack.

“Okay, let’s go.” Gradient opened his door after a moment and grabbed his sister's hand before walking towards the sleepiest of the three children’s room. Paperjam. 

“PJ! Wake up!” He called and a loud bang, most likely the younger brother falling out of bed, was heard soon after. A loud whine echoed from the room and Evelyn covered her mouth to hide her ghostly giggles.

“I’m up!” PaperJam squeaked and Evelyn hit the door twice lightly, her and PaperJams way of saying she was there too.

“Hey Evie!” PaperJam called as loud ruffling echoed from his room. Evelyn watched her brother walk out of his room and scoop her up for a moment before putting her down and offering her his hand. She grabbed onto it as well as reaching for Gradients before the trio walked downstairs.

“Kids! Breakfast!” Reboot called just as the group reached the main level. Evelyn let go of her brothers and rushed forwards towards her papa who happily scooped her up in his arms.

‘Papa!’

“Hey Evie!”

‘Food?’ 

“Yes, Evie. Food.” 

Their conversation was simple words but to Evelyn, the simplexity of the conversation was the best part.

“Evelyn! Boots! Boys! Come on! Eat! I gotta get to a meeting and drive the boys to school and Boots to the work hall.” Eraser called from his spot in the living room, doing paperwork.

Zenai darted into his parents bedroom. He launched himself onto their bed and began to jump on it.

“School! Wake up!” He giggled and Dust bolted up and caught the child in a tight grip.

“Got you!” Dust teased and Zenai squealed, giggling like mad whilst reaching for a still half asleep Blue.

“Momma! Help!” Zenai whined and Blue bolted up, leaned forward to catch the child in his arms.

“I have saved my prince!” Blue cheered before nuzzling his son's cheek. Zenai giggled and cuddled closer to his mother while Dust jokingly pouted like he was jealous before quickly leaning in and wrapping both Blue and Zenai in a tight hug. The whole family laughed for a couple minutes before Dust saw the clock again and released his husband and son.

“Okay, Okay. Time to get up and get this little nugget ready for school.” Dust hummed as he stood up and scooped up his so called ‘nugget’ in his arms.

“I’m not a nugget!” Zenai giggled. “Tell him I’m not a nugget momma!” He grinned and Blue tilted his head.

“But aren’t you a nugget?” Blue stood up and Zenai let out a childish groan before Dust adjusted his grip on the boy and walked over to get him dressed.

“What do you want to wear today?” Dust asked and Zenai grinned. 

“No.” Dust hummed.

“Yes.” Zenai replied coily.

“No you are not wearing my hoodie.” Dust said simply. Zenai reached up to tug at his father's hood.

“Yes. I’m wearing your hoodie!” Zenai grinned.

“No. Zenai this isn’t up for negotiation.” Dust scolded. Zenai whined and began to tear up. Of course it was fake but it didn’t keep his father from frowning.

“Zenai don’t start-“ 

“But daddy! I wanna wear it!” Zenai hiccuped. Dust groaned and pulled his son closer. 

“Fine. But don’t think this is gonna work forever.” He hissed. Zenai grinned before throwing his arms up in the air happily.

“Yay! Ya! I get to wear daddy’s hoodie again!” Zenai cheered.

Bryin (Bree-in) starred in the mirror of his bathroom. He adjusted his light purple shirt before wiping away the tear tracks. He had been crying again which was usual by this point. It seems the world was against him having parents and being happy.

Not only did both his biological parents die when he was little but his adoptive mom was in a coma and his adoptive dad was a Geno. Being a Geno meant that he was always unhealthy. That also meant that Bryin always feared that his father would be taken from him too.

“Bryin it’s time to go!” Geno called and the boy nodded before leaving his bathroom and heading downstairs. 

“I’m here dad.” He hummed.

“Let’s go. If we leave now we can visit the hospital before you have to be at school.” Geno grabbed the keys to his car and Bryin nodded.

“Okay. Let’s go see mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I officially caught up. Chapter 3 needed the most work but since I barely started Chapter 4, that one won’t change much


	4. Trapped in Dreams

Whenever Dawning zones out, she could imagine what her future could be. Well it was more so what she wished her future was. Sadly she only ever saw her imagination. Well it wasn’t even her imagination. After all, she’s only the soulless copy of a happy child. 

It wasn’t like she could actually live the life she dreamed of either way. It didn’t matter who her imagination belonged to anymore. She was just a ghost of the past and what could have been.

She wouldn’t belong again. She couldn’t belong again.

It wasn’t even like she would ever be alive again.

“Dawning?” Evelyn whispered after butting in on the others thoughts. Dawning looked up and glared at her. It was funny that Evelyn was only able to ‘speak’ when her words were for Dawning.

“I want out Evelyn. You already know this.” Dawning hissed and Evelyn tensed up before looking down.

“You know I can’t do that. When I came back, you weren’t erased, but if you came back, I might end up erasing myself and I won’t risk it.” Evelyn whispered quietly. Dawning stood up, her eyes blazing and Evelyn yelled at. Feeling magic begins to bubble around Dawning. Evelyn quickly took a short step backwards.

“Than let me, I’ll be happy to do it!” Dawning stuck out a hand. Evelyn felt tugging at her soul and she took a faster step back, using her magic to force Dawning back and away from her. Dawning went flying back at the recoil and hit her head against the side of Evelyn’s dark mindscape.

“No! Dawning stop! You can’t!” Evelyn whispered in panic. Dawning started in shock before grinning and snarling louder.

“Take it out. Take your soul out! I need your body! I need to be alive again! Why can’t you understand that!?” Dawning stormed towards Evelyn who quickly began to dissipate her physical form. 

“Evelyn! Evie!” Zenai caught sight of his friend and bolted through the school doors, towards his best friend.

‘Hey Zee!’ Evelyn signed before waving. Zenai wrapped his arms around her which made the girl squeak and throw her hands up.

“Evelyn! Oh! Hey Zenai!” Gradient and PaperJam ran over and Zenai bounced around happily.

“Hey!” Zenai responded.

‘When is Bryin getting here?’ Evelyn signed.

“He has to visit his mom but then he should be here. We shouldn’t worry too much about when he will get here.” Gradient smiled and the other four nodded before Zenai grabbed Evelyn’s arm and they started off together. 

Bryin walked into the building ten minutes late, still in tears from seeing his mother. Geno kneeled down next to his son and gently wiped each and every tear away before leaving the building.

“I signed you in so you won’t get in trouble. I’ll be here right after school is over to pick you up. Okay?” Geno whispered and Bryin nodded. He leaned towards his father who swiped away one final tear before ushering him towards his classroom.

Bryin hung his head as he walked into a new hallway. The silence of the school was creepy. Well, it would have been if he wasn’t the son of Horror sans who he ultimately remembered and got his tolerance for what is generally seen as creepy. 

The silence, the echoes of every footstep he made, allowed Bryin to feel more comforted. He found himself emerged in the sense of nomacy that the eeriness brought. He missed his biological parents so much at times.

“Bryin?” Zenai stood outside his classroom as Bryin passed and the elder boy turned, smiling weakly at the boy.

“Hey Ze, what’s up?” Bryin asked, tilting his head.

“Can you ask uncle Shine about what could be wrong with Evie? She’s acting different. Really scared all the time and I’m worried.” Zenai whispered and Bryin felt himself smile.

“I’ll see. Okay? I’ll make sure she’s okay.” Bryin rubbed the younger's skull before ushering him back into his classroom and leaving.

Dawning sighed and allowed herself to slip into the mental link, to bored with Evelyn’s school day.

“Dawning?” Core!Chara sat perched on a random black cube appearing from the world of her mind. Dawning nodded and moved over to the adult, sitting at her feet. Chara raised a hand to pet Dawning's skull.

“I wanna be free and make everyone pay. My chest hurts whenever I see anyone and I’m always enraged… what’s wrong with me?” Dawning whimpered and Chara frowned softly.

“Your empty Dawning. It's hard and any emotions you feel your brain takes too far,” Chara pulled the child into her arms and Dawning whimpered softly.

“I wanna live again but that means hurting Evelyn or getting her to trust me. She could destroy me, erase me from the world, but she hasn’t yet and I can’t risk it.” Dawning hid her face in Chara’s leg and soon Chara felt soft tears hit her leg. She watched Dawning begin sobbing. The child pulled at her shirt and pants and anything she could get her hands on. Chara lifted Dawning so the girl was closer, curling against Chara’s chest.

“Just make it stop! Make it stop hurting!” Dawning sobbed and Chara felt her soul metaphorically break a little at the child’s pain. She couldn’t help her, she was in a coma and it hurt so much to know she couldn’t help her.

“If I could, I would help you in a second. I’m so sorry. I haven’t even been able to get in contact with Shine or Shade and both want to see you so bad. I’m sorry Dawning but I can’t help you,” Chara whispered and Dawning shook her head before narrowing her eyes and pushing against Chara’s chest. Chara’s eyes widened before Dawning looked up at her with blazing eyes.

“Awaken!”

The heart monitor at the hospital went mad and doctors swarmed the bed. In the middle sat a now awake woman, her soul barely 2 hp. She looked panicked and she said one word before passing out again. One word that ultimately spelled disaster.

“Dawning-“


	5. King and King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some CrossMare fluff, Dream, and tiny Calypso to satisfy your Kreme needs. Also drama and story plot advancement. Next chapter is the wedding and some foreshadowing

(Dream and Killer's son is named Calypso. When I was searching up fanchildren, I found almost none through this ship. Calypso has always been closer to Dream. He’s very creative and childish. Along with that he is mega clumsy. He has Killers habit of being more closed off and he’s really clingy to both his parents and his uncles. He is basically a Mini Dream in looks but his soul can shift like Killers and when he gets really upset he starts to get tears like Killers but his are gold)

“Nightmare!” Cross shook his fiancé’s shoulder, and much to his distaste, was met with a groan and a body turning over, onto said skeleton already awake. Cross squealed and struggled under Nightmares body. Suddenly laughter echoed from the ‘asleep’ skeleton.

“Night!” Cross whined again, this time louder, and Nightmare laughed before rolling off Cross who smiled and snuggled into his pillow again, watching the dark boned skeleton relax and open his eye, smiling back at his watcher.

“I’m awake now Crossy,” Nightmare cooed and Cross groaned.

“Bully.” He huffed and Nightmare leaned closer to nuzzle Cross’s cheek. Cross huffed again and leaned against Nightmare.

“I may be a bully but you love me~” Nightmare nuzzled his into Cross’s neck, making the smaller blush.

“Fine. Yes, I do. You're still a bully though.” Cross leaned against Nightmares chest and curled up closer.

“Yea, yea I am.” Nightmare pushed up more, trying to wake up more. It seemed that his fiancé now had the opposite idea because he was burrowing himself in Nightmares chest.

“Cross. Get up.” Nightmare whispered.

“No. You were being lazy and now I demand cuddles.” Cross grumbled and Nightmare smiled for a moment before pushing him off.

“Sorry but no. I have to wake my brother and Killer. Then I have to go find their son and awaken him as well. Dream and I have meetings with locals today Crossy. Then you and I have some final wedding preparations. We have 3 days until we are married.” Nightmare moved to get up and Cross whined.

“But Nightmare!” He tugged at Nightmares arm again and the king of negativity groaned. This was gonna take a while.

Nightmare looked at his nephew, who was just a few months younger than Evelyn, as he began to settle in Dreams lap.

“Ready brother?” Nightmare asked and his other, his twin, nodded calmly. 

_ ‘Ready as ever. Please though, if you have any snarky remarks, please say them through our link. I don’t want my son picking up any.’  _ Dream hummed through their bond. Nightmare smirked before glancing down at Calypso who was, in fact, staring right back up at Nightmare.

“Of course Dream. Shall I order the guards to allow the first one in?” Nightmare asked once again. Dream nodded and soon a skinny kid, about 12, walked in. He was a human, dirty black hair ruffled on top of his head. He had scared blue eyes. Nightmare knew this boy, an orphan who visited the castle often. His orphanage used him as their voice.

“Hello my king, his brother, and the small prince. The orphanage has once again run out of food. We are also out of soul regeneration medication for those who had been infected. Most of the town is out actually. I know it doesn’t work on monsters but if we could see about getting more soon, it would be nice.” The boy explained and Nightmare nodded.

“We will get to that. Thank you for informing us. It has been hard getting stuff since it’s been three years since the infection yet people are still suffering.” Dream spoke up and the boy nodded.

“Thank you.” He turned to walk away and Dream nodded towards the guard to let the next one in.

_ ‘This is gonna be a long day Dreamy. Are you sure you want to keep Calypso with you?’ _ Nightmare looked towards his brother who smiled.

_ ‘It’s fine Nightmare. Lypso has to stay with me since Killer has work out of the au today and Cross is off with your wedding planner. Just take Lypso with you when you leave at 2.’  _ Dream hummed and kissed his son's skull.

“Hello my kings,” they barely noticed the new person in the room. Nightmares head shot to face him and his eyes narrowed. This was a new person, not part of his au or the shared au between FallenVerse and his multiverse.

“You are not allowed to be here. If you are not of this au or the shared one, then I have no reason to speak with you.” Nightmare said simply.

“Wait! I'm from FallenVerse! Please do not shut me out! I’m a doctor who’s been sent into the shared au to help with Core!Charas recovery! I’m here to inform you that she awoke. She has since then fallen back into unconsciousness but she is no longer in a coma.” He said quickly. Dream froze.

“And her soul?” He asked as he clutched his son tight after the boy nearly fell off his lap.

“Still at 2 hp. I’ve been sent to inform you that there will be a meeting to discuss it. It will be the day after your wedding. You are required to be there Nightmare. Everyone in the castle is.” He explained. Nightmare glanced at Dream who froze. They had kept his relationship with Killer a secret. They had kept Calypso a secret and where everyone knew both existed in Dreams life, they didn’t know eithers names.

“Dream cannot.” Nightmare responded and the ‘doctor’ shook his head.

“Sorry but all must go. This is a matter concerning the child named Dawning. Also, the boy should go meet children his own age. He might finally find happiness outside this castle. Don’t you want that?” He hummed. Nightmare snarled.

“Get out of my sight!” He yelled and Dream reached for his twin who was growing angry.

“Yes. My king.”

Cross didn’t expect to see a raging Nightmare when he arrived home, but his fiancé was, in fact, raging.

“Night?” Cross asked and Nightmare turned abruptly.

“She’s awake. There is a meeting the day after our wedding. Some ‘doctor’ came in, told us so. He said it had to do with Dawning. Then he goes on to tell me that everyone had to go to the meeting and even went as far as to act like we were keeping Calypso from being happy!” Nightmare snarled and Cross grabbed him by the shoulders.

“Stop panicking! I heard about the meeting too. I’ll inform Shine and Shade of what the doctor said but it may be smart for everyone to meet Calypso. We’ve kept him hidden for a long enough time and I have heard that something bad could be upon us. If people know about the boy, then they may keep him safe in the event of a dangerous surprise.” Cross whispered calmingly. Nightmare leaned against Cross and huffed quietly.

“Ready to go get final details done? I mostly checked that everything was set up but now we need to finalize everything. Maybe everyone can meet Calypso at the wedding.” Cross grabbed Nightmares arms.

“Yes…”


	6. The Secret Son

_ Dream looked down at Killer's asleep form at his side. Killer's head was resting on the mattress. When Dream looked up, he could see the crib where his newborn lay. He and Killer had everything in secret. A secret wedding, and now a secret child. Hell they even had a secret battle against Core!Charas' old army before all this started. _

_ Sometimes Dream wanted to ditch all the secrets but then he remembered why he held them. He would remember the way people looked at Killer. He was still seen as a monster by their kingdom and no matter what Dream did, he might always be viewed as one. _

_ Someone found out about them once. He began to accuse Killer of brainwashing Dream or even forcing him into a relationship. If Nightmare hadn’t wiped Killers memory, then Dream might have had a breakdown. _

_ “Oh!” Killer's head shot up just as Dream spoke. Their son was crying. Killer stood without a word and lifted the infant. Dream, who was still stuck in bed rest for another month, watched with a small smile. _

_ “What are we gonna name?” Killer asked as he walked over to Dream. Dream looked up at him for a moment before smiling. _

_ “Calypso, like we spoke of. Calypso Emrys. Emrys is welish, it means immortal one.” Dream whispered. Killer looked at the infant in his arms before smiling. _

_ “Calypso means hidden and Emrys means immortal one. Calypso Emrys. Hidden Immortal One… his name is rather bluntly accurate.” Killer hummed and Dream giggled softly before taking Calypso from his husband. _

_ “It also fits him. Calypso was from Greek mythology. The original character was female but it is a unisex name… he deserves a better life then being trapped here, but much like the girl from Greek mythology, he doesn’t have a choice because he is our son.” Dream looked down at his son before tearing up slowly. _

_ “Oh Dreamy…” Killer leaned down and kissed Dreams foreskull. _

_ “He’ll have to stay hidden. You almost got killed when someone found out about us because they thought you brainwashed me… what if someone tries to hurt him?” Dream hiccuped. Killer hushed his husband. _

_ “No one will Dream I-“ _

_ “D...r...e...a...m…” Dreams eyes widened and he shut his eyes. Even though Chara was gone, their multiverse locked, he still heard it whenever he panicked. _

_ “Dreamy-“ _

_ “No! No! You’re not here! You’re not here!” Dream screamed. Instantly Calypso began screaming and whatever trance Dream had begun to fall into snapped. _

_ “Oh! I’m so sorry Lypso…” Dream whispered to his son. _

_ “Dreamy. You started panicking and then you zoned out… Do you still hear them?” Killer whispered. Dreams head hung low. He hadn’t wanted to worry Killer about it. It was like admitting that he feared his husband, even if it wasn’t his husband he remembered whispering those words. _

_ “Dreamy, you need to tell me this stuff baby…” Killer kissed his skull and pulled Dream into a close hug. Dream let out a quiet sob as he looked down at his slowly calming son. _

_ Dream watched his son play outside the castle. Killer was swinging the toddler around while they both laughed.  _

_ “Be careful with him!” Dream called and Killer turned to grin. _

_ “He turns 2 in a month! I’ve been careful with him this long, I can still be careful with him!” He laughed and Dream's eyes softened before walking towards his husband. Once he was close enough, Killer tugged Dream close and kissed him. They could both hear Calypso giggling like a maniac. Dream pulled away to smile at his son. _

_ “Dream! Oh god! Dream!” Nightmare charged into the courtyard and Dream straightened out, grabbing his son before turning to face his brother. _

_ “What is it, Nightmare?” Dream asked. _

_ “Core!Chara! She possessed Reboot and kidnapped Evelyn! She-“ suddenly the world shook and Dream pulled Calypso closer. _

_ “You were crying… why?” Dream asked and watched as Cross ran up. Nightmare flinched. _

_ “She- she brought it back. She went through with that threat she gave us when we fought against the dark sans’ army.” Nightmare whispered and Dream tensed. _

_ “Is it gone again?” He asked and Cross nodded. _

_ “But it was at the cost of Evelyn. She said she’ll bring the girl back but we don’t know.” Cross explained and Dream looked down at his son. _

_ Dream didn’t have any memories of when he got infected. Killer explained that Dream hid Calypso as soon as the infection started spreading. Killer didn’t end up getting infected but Dream did. He died and turned to dust on the staircase as he tried to run downstairs to warn Killer.  _

_ The first memory Dream had after he awoke was stumbling down the stairs. He screamed but was caught by Killer who began sobbing. Killer told him everything that happened and soon Dream was crying too, clinging to his husband. _

_ When Calypso saw Dream, the boy who had just turned two began sobbing. His mama (which much like blue, Dream encouraged his son to call him) had been dead for more than a day and now his mama was back. _

_ Calypso began even more clingier to Dream than he had been before Dream died. Dreams death put a larger barrier between Calypso and Killer. Calypso was scared of being alone without Dream. He became clingier to his mom and more distant from his dad. _

Calypso watched as his mom walked off, leaving him with his tutor. His uncle's wedding was tomorrow, or so his mama said. He just wanted his mom again. 

“Mama!” He called but Dream was already gone. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he tensed.

“Mama!” He called again and the owner of that hand lifted him up. It was his daddy.

“Daddy. I want mama.” He whispered and Killer sighed.

“I know Mini Dream. I know. But you gotta work on school work. You might be joining school with other kids your age soon.” Killer whispered and Calypso frowned.

“Stay with me daddy?” Calypso asked and Killer smiled softly. 

“Of course Mini Dream. Of course.” Killer hummed as he carried his son to his tutor who smiled.

Calypso and his father were still distanced but maybe, just maybe, Killer could find a way to close that growing distance. This was his son and with time, they could grow to be close. They were close before the infection and they could be close again with time.

_ “I love you Lypso…” Killer whispered to his son. His son glanced over at his father before motioning for his father to help adjust his tie. _

_ “Dad. I’m 22. I’m getting married. Can you not call me by that childish nickname?” Calypso smiled. _

_ “I think I’ll keep it. I mean, your future wife hasn’t had your son yet, who else am I supposed to tease?” Killer smirked and Calypso rolled his eyes. _

_ “She's amazing, you know. I’m happy you went through all of that to save her. She may be soulless but Dawning is anything but unloving.” He looked back at his father who smiled. _

_ “I’m so happy I lived long enough to see this day.” Killer finished fixing Calypso’s tie and stepped away. _

_ “I just wish mom was here to see this.” Calypso moved to clutch the locket he was given on his tenth birthday. _

_ “I’m sure he’d love to be here too,” _


	7. Notice

Hello my amazing and awesome readers!

Recently writing has become increasingly difficult again as a new wave of writer's block has hit me.

It happens often and I don’t always know how to fight it off. Usually it’s best for me to step away from writing which is what I’ve mostly done.

I only came back to writing when I got a bit of inspiration or when I was working on My Shattered Soul. That’s why most books have been updating rather slowly as of lately.

I think I’m finally beating it but I can’t promise when my next chapter will be out.

I’m posting this on every story I have on AO3 so if you read more then one of my stories, this is the exact same message.

I hope you can all understand.

~~~~~~~~

In the meantime I’m offering something for every book of mine. 

I’m offering a QnA with my characters.

You can also dare them and ask me, the author, a few questions.

I know this doesn’t make up for my absence but I hope it at least makes it a bit more tolerable.

~~~~~~~

Here is a list of all my currently posted stories, the progress on the next chapter, and some new books that may be coming soon. I’ll also put how far into that book I am into writing.

I won’t be including finished books in this list or update.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Current works:

  1. Deep Breaths



I plan on rewriting this. I don’t like how this beginning started out and I’m gonna have to fix this eventually

  1. The Rose



This book is on hold for now but the next chapter is already half written.

  1. Memory is Malleable 



This book does have an ending. I’ll post it soon I promise.

  1. Tripping on Dreams



I’m working on the next chapter but it may be awhile until I post it.

  1. ErrorInk Oneshots



The next one shot is in the works. Not very far in before I got stuck so it may be a while.

  1. Their Fates



The next chapter is almost finished.

  1. Sheltered Soul



The next chapter is beginning. Not very far but I have big plans that I don’t wanna mess with right now,

  1. CrossMare Oneshots



Still have a bit of a stockpile (like one or two finished oneshots) but the one I’m working on is almost past two-thousand and it’s gonna be a very long oneshot so it may be a while.

  1. His Little Everything



Chapter is in the works. Dropped it because of my writer's block. Will finish it up once my writers block is done

  1. Ending It All



Next chapter is almost finished. I’m not touching it much right now but since my writers block is fading, I may finish it soon.

  1. Creators Summit/ Balance Council



Have a couple written or in the works but I can’t post all of them yet since some have to come after the end of Ending it All.

  1. Lives Depend on This



Not touching this. The last chapter ended up in shit. Nothing has been started.

  1. My Shattered Soul



Next chapter is started but an update may take a while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NEW AND UPCOMING STORIES!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So I’ll share the book title and a sneak peak. At most it’ll be a paragraph or two or the story’s start. Some may also have a brief description of what the story is about before the sneak peak. So far all of them are Undertale stories.

—————————

  1. Go Back



Forced destroyer au. (This one has a longer sneak peak.)

Error watched the child stare up at him. He had named him Gradient and he honestly loved the child. He had found gradient when Error went back to a battleground he had fought Ink at the day prior. This child, no older than two, was staring up at him. He named him Gradient and he was his.

It happened again! This time he named the kid PaperJam. This time the child also showed up as an infant, no older than 6 months. Now Gradient, who is just 3, has a younger brother. Error loved this one too. He loved both his sons.

Error kidnapped Blue today but he left his sons in his room at the Balance Council pocket verse. He usually stayed there as he didn’t have a safe place yet. He didn’t know Nightmare by sight yet, just by name.

Either way, Error Kidnapped Blue.

He liked Blue, not romantically, but the tiny skeleton made a good friend.

It somehow happened again! Blue had started to glitch violently so Error grabbed onto him. When he pulled away from the hug, his magic had somehow bonded with Blue’s unstable magic. 

Once Blue awoke, they spoke of the new child. Blue smiled at the kid but was sent home. He didn’t want anyone knowing about his close friendship with Error, or the child. To protect their friendship, that’s all it had ever been, and to protect the child. He didn’t bring the infant with him but promised to visit.

Error named this one BlueScreen, he appeared as a newborn. PaperJam is barely two and Gradient is almost 5. 

Error is content with his family.

  1. The One Good Thing



Another forced destroyer au. This one is similar to Go Back in some ways, but it’s also very different 

Error had been ‘insane’ for as long as he could remember. Of course his insanity was forced upon him and manufactured by mental torture for years. That fact never stopped the way people looked at him. That fact never stopped people from hating him for the things he did, even if those things were never of his own choice.

Did they think he wanted to be a monster? From what he understood, Ink thought that way. It was a painful fact of Error's existence. He didn't face this horrible world alone and that was his only joy.

It seemed that anyone who did something bad once, even if they didn't have a choice, was treated like the villian. That's how Error met the others. 

  1. The Boy from the Capital



Hunger games au.

Geno walked through the dark halls. He had heard mumbling from his brother's rooms. 

“Fresh? Error?” He peaked around the corner to see Fresh curled close to Error as the younger cried. The moonlight peaked through the window so his brothers were barely outlined with light. He could hear whimpers and sighed. He knew that Error wasn’t as close to Fresh as he was to Geno but Geno also knew that Error cared about Fresh despite everything.

“Geno?” Fresh whimpered and Error glanced up, squinting to see his brother in the dark without his glasses.

“Hey guys. It’s the middle of the night, what’s going on?” Geno pushed the door wider open, stepping into the room slowly.

  1. Won’t Feel Guilty



Inspired by the song: Guilty by Rag’n’Bone Man. Ink and Error share the spots as creator and destroyer. They grew up together until Nightmare convinced Error that he loved him and then convinced Error to leave. This one is darker and has some stranger trigger warnings.

No one ever tries to understand the bad guy. That's what he thought as he watched the other multiverses. He wondered if they even remembered him. They labeled him a 'bad guy' and tossed him back into his multiverse, into his personal hell. They didn't accept destroyers back then, so why did they now? 

It's not like it mattered. Ink found out he had tried to escape and locked the multiverse. It wasn't to trap Error, no, it was to keep the others from finding out.

Ink wasn't the reason his multiverse was hell. It was the balance brothers. Dream and Nightmare. He knew that Nightmare followed his 'Mate' everywhere and Ink needed to protect Error from Nightmare.

  1. A Party to Remember



Christmas Party AU story. It’s also ErrorBerry. It’s been 10 years since the last party when this takes place. 

Three years after the first au Christmas Party, Blue disappears. He quits the star Council and leaves his brother without a world. Why? He was now engaged to Error and was no longer putting up with the shit that the world gave the destroyer. It had never been in Error’s wishes to be a killer yet here he stood.

He was forced. All Ink wanted to do was kill him.

A while after they got married, Error became pregnant. Soon after they found out, a destructive battle happened between Ink and Error. Large reserves of magic were left in the battle field.

It took awhile but around the time BlueScreen, Error and Blues son, was 2 months old, a child appeared. He couldn’t have been older then 1 and upon further inspection, he was 1. He also shared soul energy with Error.

Blue was the first one to figure it out. He was mingling. A child made from the pure magic of two monsters, whether they were in love or not. Most times the children appeared older unless the parents were in love. 

  1. Creators Eyes



Comes from a 30 day challenge. 

Ink hadn’t expected to get along with Error. Not until he met the true Error did he truly understand everything the destroyer had been through. He now had an alliance with his opposite.

Error leaned his head against the ‘floor’ of the Anti-Void as he tried to shut out the voices that wouldn’t shut up. He knew he had to leave the Anti-Void soon and visit Nightmare’s mansion before the other sent an army to find him. While he knew that, he also knew he didn’t have the motivation to leave his floor pile.

“Error.” Ink stepped through the portal into the Anti-Void after receiving a message from Nightmare. He looked around the blank space until he saw the blob of glitchy that was Error on the floor.

“Oh Error,” Ink frowned as he walked towards the destroyer, now ‘asleep’ (it was considered ‘asleep’ because Error couldn’t actually sleep, nor did he need to) where he had been laying.

“Hhg. Leave me be…” Error grumbled as he rolled over. Ink laughed and kneeled in front of his opposite.

“Nightmare called. He wanted to make sure you're not living here anymore. I thought we agreed you could stay in the extra room at my place in the doodle sphere.” Ink squatted down and poked Errors skull.


	8. Wedding for the Ages

Dream watched everyone stare at Killer as he carried Calypso over to his husband. People were mumbling but Killer just clutched his son and stared at Dream with love in his eyes. Dream was fighting waves of panic until Calypso was out in his arms and Killer wrapped an arm around him.

“It’s his brother's wedding! Are you truly willing to ruin a wedding for some stupid grudge against me?” Killer called and it seems everyone shifted to immediately act like they saw nothing.

“That. Was. Impressive.” Dream smiled. That had been Reboot speaking. Gradient and PaperJam were behind him, Evelyn in Eraser’s arms.

“Reboot!” Dream grinned.

“Let me see my nephew,” Reboot grinned. Dream smiled as he adjusted his son so he could touch the child’s cheek.

“This is Calypso Emrys.” Dream hummed and Reboot smiled. Calypso looked at Reboot with bright, excited, eyes. 

“Hello. My name is Reboot. I’m your-“ He looked up at Dream. What did Calypso call him? Blue let Zenai call him Mom but Reboot went by papa.

“Mom,” Dream hummed.

“I’m your mom's friend.” Reboot cheerfully stated. Calypso smiled at him before waving shyly and going back to his shy disposition.

“Awe.” Reboot giggled as Calypso hid his face in Dream's shoulder. Eraser smiled and moved closer.

“Hey! How’s it been for you two?” Eraser asked and Dream smiled softly, resting a hand against his son's back.

“It’s been good. This is far out of our comfort zone. We’ve kept this a secret for longer than just Calypso's life.” Killer explained and Eraser nodded.

“If Reboot hasn’t been such a key element in the multiverse, then our relationship and our children would have stayed much more of a secret.” Eraser said before bouncing his daughter for a moment as she had begun to whine.

“We should probably go sit down since it looks like Evelyn has had enough of us standing and talking.” Reboot hummed and Dream nodded as the family of 5 walked away.

“Ready to watch your brother get married?” Killer asked and Dream grinned.

“Of course.”

Reboot looked ahead calmly before the gasps began. It wasn’t like the wedding had started so he turned to see what the commotions was about. There stood Bryin and Geno. Bryin was pushing something. Upon them getting closer, Reboot recognized it as a wheelchair. The person in the wheelchair just so happened to be Core!Chara. It seemed that she was healthy enough to be moved.

“It’s so nice to see you!” Reboot yelled out randomly as he ran over to them both. Core!Chara smiled.

“It’s nice to see you too, Reboot.” She whispered. He looked down for a moment.

“How was she?” He asked quietly.

“Bitter. You know that it wasn’t fair to her… she wants to be with Shine and Shade, she wants a home.” Chara wasn’t meeting Reboot’s gaze.

“We have to figure it out Chara… I know we will.” He whispered before letting them into their row. As Bryin passed, everyone one in Reboots family smiled or hugged him.

They watched quietly as Cross and Nightmare got married. Killer and Dream were the best men, one for each one getting married. Apparently Horror was supposed to be watching Calypso, as the child was the ring bearer whilst Evelyn was the flower girl, but at one point, Calypso left his spot and ran up to his parents. The crowd laughed and Nightmare knelt in front of his nephew before picking him up.

Everyone awed when Calypso just hugged his uncle. The child stayed in Nightmares arms for the remainder of the vows until he had to give Calypso back to the boys ‘mother’.

“You May now kiss your husband.” Shine, who had been officiating the wedding, grinned as he took a step back. Calypso squealed when his uncles kissed and the now married pair had to hold back laughter.

“Yay!” Shine, being his classic self, once again cheered at a wedding. Chara groaned and watched as Shade did the same thing he had done when Shine cheered and Chara and Geno’s wedding. After that, laughter echoed around the room.

Cross watched Nightmare play with kids. Evelyn was dangling from his back, Zenai and Calypso both claiming one of his legs as a chair. Gradient was walking behind him and PJ was laughing off to the side.

It made Cross smile. Seeing Nightmare so happy was a treasure. Cross knew that most people would want to spend more time with his new husband but now, seeing Nightmare so happy with the kids, made Cross feel happier. Maybe, one day, they would have kids of their own. That thought alone made Cross’s soul do flips.

“Hey! Cross!” Nightmare called through his intense laughter. Cross grinned before pushing himself to stand. He walked over to his husband and smiled wider.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Two days before Core!Chara awoke. _

_ Bryin frowned as he stared at Evelyn. The girl had been acting strange and he had a feeling he knew why. _

_ People had told him about Dawning. He wasn’t an idiot to figure out the rest. _

_ “Hey! Evelyn!” Bryin called and the girl turned to face him with a small smile. _

_ ‘Hey Bryin!’ She signed as he ran up to her. _

_ “How’s Dawning?” He asked and she tensed up. _

_ ‘What?’ _

_ “Can she hear me?” _

_ ‘Yea…?’ _

_ “Then that’s all I need. See ya Evelyn!” Bryin ran off. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

_ “You are very nosey.” Bryin yelped when he heard a girl’s voice speak. Hadn’t he been falling asleep. _

_ “Oh boohoo. You asked Evelyn about me. Why?” Dawning. That girl had to be Dawning. _

_ “I needed to speak with you… are you the reason why Evelyn is acting so weird?” Bryin asked and the girl laughed. _

_ “Of course I am! But there is a reason I want things to be fair. Don’t you want something too? Everyone wants something.” Dawning asked and Bryin tensed up. _

_ “I want my mom to wake up… I actually want Horrortale and UnderLust back but I know that can’t happen. Instead I just want my mom to wake up.” Bryin whispered. Dawning grinned. _

_ “Exactly… how about this, I give you what you want and you help me get what I want. Simple.” She grinned and disappeared before he could respond. _


	9. Dawning’s Wish

(So this will go crazy and I’m sorry but it’s kinda meant to be a crazy chapter. We also get more Calypso time and more Dawning time. I also saw someone notice that Lypso married Dawning later and I though I’d introduce their beginnings to you)

The meeting room was quiet as Core!Chara was wheeled into the room. Bryin was following behind as he stared at Evelyn. Dream was sitting in the meeting hall, Calypso snoozing on his lap as the child snored quietly.

“Now, what exactly happened to awaken you Chara?” Reboot leaned forward in his chair and Bryin couldn’t help but smile.

“I know what happened better than mom does. Dawning answered my wish. All she needs me to do in return is fulfill her wish.” Bryin’s heart eyelights quickly shifted to the same color as Dawning’s eyelights. It seems it was that point in which Calypso woke up, saw Bryin’s eyelights that looked like Dawning’s, and grinned.

“Daw!” He pointed at Bryin and the room went silent.

~~~~~~~~

_ “You all probably want an explanation right?” Dawning turned to smile at you all. You didn’t answer but she still smiled. _

_ “Calypso is a special, powerful, child. He shares his mother's abilities to sense emotions but he can also jump dreams, or to a lesser extent, he can jump minds while he sleeps.” Dawning looked up. _

_ “The best I can explain is that he’s a visitor I’ve had in the past. He’s not my friend but I won’t let him die. He’s the only person I’ve felt genuine emotions around so I’ll keep the boy near me.” Dawning grinned. _

_ “Now back to the story. And yes, I’m still five when I’m explaining this, I just realized that you may not understand what’s going on.” She waved a hand and the scene changed back to what you saw before. _

~~~~~~~~~~~

“How-“

“What is Dawning’s wish?” Reboot stood before Dream could get his question out. Dream seemed confused about his son's knowledge of Dawning but decided it was best for another time and pulled the boy into his arms while Calypso stared at Bryin in awe.

“Awe, you should know this by now papa… or should I say Reboot,” now both eyelights looked identical to Dawning. Bryin had accepted this as part of the plan as long as she didn’t hurt his family.

“Dawning. Stop possessing Bryin and talk to me and your father.” Reboot hummed as he moved closer.

“No! He agreed to this when I told him that I’d wake up his mom! I want things to be fair! Some parent you were, locking me away in the mind of a girl that was terrified of me! Do you think I wanted this? I may act like an adult but I’m still five Reboot! I trusted you and you still hurt me! I still have five year old emotions! I want things to be fair! Why does this make me the bad guy that everyone hides?” She screamed. Calypso frowned from his mother's lap and squirmed at the uncomfortable a pint of negative emotions. Dream seemed shocked that Dawning was feeling emotion in the first place.

“Dawning please! Calm down sweetheart!” Suddenly it seemed that Shine and Shade had enough. Both of them stood up and Bryin turned to face them.

“You will survive this. Bryin, Core!Chara, Geno, Calypso, and you. You all will survive. I may even spare Dream but I know you will survive whatever I pull out.” Dawning grinned at them using Bryin’s face.

“Wait. Why Calypso?” Dream asked and Calypso looked over to Dawning.

“Daw?” He asked quietly.

“I met Calypso soon after I was practically erased. He sensed so much negative emotions that I didn’t even think I possessed. He jumped into my mind through his dream. I can feel emotions around him.” For a moment, Dawning’s form shifted and she was seen behind Bryin.

“Why Calypso?” Dream pressed again.

“He’s my friend. He was my only friend until I made my deal with Bryin… anyway, he’s here to help me get my wish.” Bryin turned to Evelyn. The child’s eyes widened and her hands rose to cover her soul.

“Wait! No!” PJ yelped as he rushed to his little sister who quickly hugged him. Dawning, in Bryin’s body, stared at Evelyn.

“We’ve discussed this. We can share the body. I wouldn’t dare erase you. No one deserves that but you aren’t conscious when you are stuck in your soul, I’m always conscious.” Dawning whispered.

‘No!’ Evelyn signed furiously and Dawning just sighed.

“Didn’t want to do this the hard way but oh well.” She rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. PJ fell backwards although he was caught quickly by his parents. Evelyn’s soul floated forward and Dawning quickly put it in a soul containment jar before leaving Bryin’s body.

Evelyn’s body began to shift, the sun appearing on her skull, her bones turning white, her eyelights shifting as they opened.

“Finally. Everything can be fair for a bit.”


	10. Calypso’s BitterSweet Promise

(We once again will see amazing, adorable, perfect Calypso not giving a shit that Dawning legit threatened to kill everyone)

(Also there will be a timeskip. After this chapter… I’m sorry for anyone who wanted Dawning’s physical form to last…)

“Daw?” Calypso immediately rushed to the girl. Immediately her eyes widened and she smiled.

“I’m me?” She asked herself.

“Dawning!” Calypso couldn’t help but hug his friend tightly. Dawning froze. Reboot was now clutching Evelyn’s soul jar but his eyes were focused on his other daughter whose face matched her age for once instead of the age she acted at.

“Lypso! I’m me!” She melted into her friend's hug. Everyone watched the two children, unsure what to do.

“You’re you… you’re you.” Calypso repeated to himself although it sounded more like he was comforting her.

“I did it!” She laughed, “everything is finally fair Lypso. I’ll make sure your parents aren’t judged, I can live with Shine and Shade. We can actually hug each other in real life. We can be real life friends!” Dawning was giggling as her eye lights shifted.

“Real life friends.” Calypso pulled away from the hug and nodded.

………………………

After that the pair disappeared. Calypso had promised Dream that he’d be back soon before taking Dawning’s hand and disappearing with her. He didn’t even seem bothered. 

The adults were all confused except Reboot. He was holding Evelyn’s soul jar close as he sat, watching all the others talk.

“Boots?” Eraser whispered and Reboot looked up at his husband.

“Do you think we were unfair? We treated her like an adult. She was right about that. She acted so much older that I struggled to remember that Dawning still was five…” Reboot hugged the soul jar and hid his face in his hands.

“Boots… I have to admit, we weren’t good to her… we were all scared of this child and we both know it. We pushed her too far.” Eraser whispered.

“How can we take back Evelyn’s body knowing full well that all Dawning wants is to live.” Reboot wiped away a tear.

“By promising ourselves that we will find her a way to live with Evelyn, not in Evelyn’s body.” Eraser hummed.

…………………………………………

“Who's your favorite uncle?” Dawning asked as they sat at waterfall. 

“Nightmare,” Calypso said simply as he skipped a stone into the water. One hop, two hops, sploosh.

“Makes sense.” Dawning whispered.

“Who's your favorite parent? You do have 4 basically.” Calypso grinned at his friend.

“Stop acting all grown up Lypso, you’re younger than me… but it’s Shade.” She hummed. Calypso only acted grown up around her because her more grown nature rubbed off on him.

“You know they won’t let you stay in this body right?” Calypso asked and Dawning tensed up.

“I know… promise that you’ll still be my friend, no matter what i do?” She asked and he grinned.

“Of course!” He threw his arms around his best friend and they both dissolved into giggles. Quickly Dawning’s eyes began to fill with tears as she giggled.

“I don’t wanna go back to the dark space Lypso.” She hiccuped.

“Then don’t.” Calypso shrugged.

“I have to. I don’t have anywhere else to go unless I'm actually erased.” Dawning whispered.

“Stay in my head. It’s not dark.” He giggled.

“Lypso-“

“Don’t say no,” he whispered.

“Won’t you grow bored of me?” She whispered.

“Never. I promise i won’t.And one day, when we are older, we can try this again.” He hummed.

“Really? Even if it means possessing Evelyn? Even if it means death?” She asked.

“Yes.” He hummed.

“Promise?” She asked as she quickly grabbed his hands. Finally those damn portals were opening up.

“I promise Dawning.” Calypso hummed before suddenly blue strings wrapped around him and lifted him up. Dawning quickly pushed herself to her feet, looking around in a panic. Suddenly she saw Zenai with Evelyn’s soul jar, hiding behind his parents. An idea came to mind but she couldn’t act upon it before she was grabbed.

“Don’t fight me Dawning, please don’t fight me.” It was Shine who had grabbed her tightly.

“Let me go! Let me go! Calypso!” She screamed although she knew it wouldn’t help. Her friend was being pulled farther away and she already felt her emotions fading. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Shine whispered as he gestured for Zenai to walk over. Dawning began to shake and tried to escape in any way she could.

“Let me go! Please! Please! Calypso has to be here! I don’t wanna do this alone!” She screamed but she knew it wouldn’t help. 

“No way in hell am I letting my son near you.” Killer hissed.

“DAWNING! MOMMA PLEASE! MY PROMISE!” Dawning could barely hear it, but Calypso was screaming too and soon she gave up. She was going back to the dark room and there wasn’t anything she could do.

That was her last thought as Evelyn’s soul was put back into her body.

(Here’s where the timeskip actually starts.)

=========

_ “Dawning?” She looked up and saw her friend in tears. _

_ “I’m still here Calypso… what took so long?” She asked silently as he sat down. Three years. Had it really been three years since they saw each other. _

_ “Mom put a spell around the house, I’m having a sleepover at Zenai’s tonight.” He whispered and she sighed. _

_ “Found a new best friend then? I don’t blame you.” Her eyes glossed over again and Calypso frowned. _

_ “No. You’re my best friend still. I waited till now to ask for a sleepover because I figured it out.” He hummed. _

_ “Figured What out?” She tilted her head and he grinned. _

_ “I figured out how to get you your own body.” _


	11. In Time Gone

(We start right after Calypso is locked back away although we will see three years pass by. Zenai’s wish [like mentioned in the description] is coming soon, I promise)

Calypso let out a quiet scream as Evelyn began to come back. He knew Dawning wasn’t the best person but he also knew how scared she was. Now he couldn’t feel her emotions and he couldn’t tell if it was because she didn’t have them or because she was erased.

“I was supposed to take her into my mind… I promised her.” He whispered as tears pooled in his sockets.

“I know baby… one day you’ll see her again but she isn’t safe here. She’s a danger to us and we have to find a way… I know she was your friend..” Dream pulled his son onto his lap as Calypso sobbed.

Three years. Why couldn’t peace ever live long? Now Gradient was sixteen and a hot mess. He was still the sweetheart he had once been but he also stayed up until midnight playing video games on a daily basis.

PJ was thirteen. Nothing more to say. He was still himself as if time hadn’t passed besides the fact he was taller. The most noticeable change was his friend Omni, a Pluris he was in school with.

Evelyn was eight now and it seems she had changed the most in those three years. Even though she was mute, she talked less. Sometimes she would start signing then suddenly freeze and her hands would sometimes stay that way for a while. Sometimes she would randomly tear up or begin to scratch at her skull. It worried them but the entire family knew why it was happening. Dawning.

Zenai and Bryin had their smaller changes. Bryin, now eleven, had begun facing some problems that his biological mother, lust, had faced. Luckily Sci was able to help with some treatment but it has still been a terrible scare.

Zenai… oh where to start with him. He was quiet. He had the ability to see Dust’s papyrus. He also had a wish now and he wouldn’t mind asking for it. He wanted Evelyn to feel better.

_ “What do you mean you found a way to get me my own body?” Dawning asked as she stared at Calypso who grinned. _

_ “Zenai has a wish Daw-“ _

_ “Serious with the old nickname?” Dawning cut him off with a laugh. _

_ “Either way, he has a wish that needs you free to accomplish. He wants Evelyn to ‘feel better’ if he decides to work with us then we will have to get you a body because that’s the only way to make Evelyn feel better again.” Calypso grinned and after a moment Dawning smiled. She didn’t reply and instead she just tugged him into a hug. _

_ “Worry about all that later okay? For now I just wanna spend time with my friend and pretend that everything is gonna be okay.” Dawning whispered and Calypso smiled sadly. _

_ “Everything will be okay one day. I promise.” Calypso whispered and Dawning sniffled before allowing herself to cry into his shoulder. _

_ Calypso had become her friend purely by chance. If he had known about her then he would have never given her the light of day but he didn’t know about her and he was two just like her.  _

_ Dawning acted older than her age as long as she could remember. It had never been a choice she could make and she felt wrong for acting her age most of the time but now it felt okay. Around Calypso she felt like it was okay to act eight. _

_ It was okay to cry. It was okay for her to want Shine and Shade. It was okay to be a kid and Calypso just reminded her of that. _

_ “I missed you Lypso.” She whispered as she hid her face in his shoulder. _

_ “I missed you too Daw.” _

~~~~~~~~

Years later 

Dawning stared at herself in the mirror, her white dress matching her bones almost exactly.

“Ready?” Shine whispered and she turned to lean against her adoptive parent.

“No. What if he suddenly realizes that he can’t marry me?” She whispered and Shine huffed.

“He’s has a crush on you practically your whole life, Dawning.” Shine whispered.

“Yea but im partially the reason Dream died. What if he actually hates me and has just been lying this whole time.” She panicked.

“Dawning… I swear you are worse then Shade when we remembered our pasts.” Shined hummed (This takes place after a oneshot I’ll post later. We learn about their past in a future book entitled: The Fallen Memories of Shine and Shade.)

“Well at least your mom didn’t die for Shade.” She grumbled. Shine sighed and used some tape to put the veil on her skull.

“Calypso loves you so much Dawning. He knew why Dream did it and he never could hate you. It was Dream’s choice, not your.” Shine whispered and Dawning sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror with a small smile.

“Where are Monochrome and Spilled? I need my nephew and little brother here.” She hummed and Shine grinned.

“Well Spilled it with Calypso and MonoChrome is probably with his dad. You know how he clings to PJ… I’ll go get them.” Shine kissed the sun on her skull before leaving the room. Dawning turned back to the mirror and smiled.

“I can’t believe it…”

(Also yes. I gave PJ his more canon shipping. I don’t really like fresh x pj and not only because I usually make error and Fresh brothers but they are also of two different generations completely. In this story specifically, them dating would be like Blue [who has an eight year old son] dating a sixteen year old. I will delete hate comments in advance because everyone has their opinions, please do not attack me for making his canon ship. You can say how you would have wanted Fresh x PJ and that is fine but I will not be attacked for following his more canon ship.)

(Also, do you guys have any ships for Gradient that aren’t an adult sans [like horror or something] or his brothers [BlueScreen.] I can’t find any and I do wanna eventually give this boi a love life. Also feel free to suggest ship kids of ships that aren’t canon in Reboot’s world because they can always be from a different multiverse.)


	12. A Single Step

(So uhh… Bryin has a canon ship too and uhh- should I put Cayda in? He’s a CrossMare child so I’d have to make him from a different multiverse but would you want to see it?

Also no, the baby that Nightmare is dancing with in the beginning isn’t Cayda, writing that just reminded me of mah boi.)

(Also this chapter isn’t the best. I just took an AP test today. I’m tired y’all.)

Cross watched Nightmare dance around the room with his infant son. It made his heart swell with joy but his mind still held those memories of obsessed Nightmare and those thoughts came in when nice, calm, moments came.

“There you are Nixss. See, life’s a lot nicer when you aren’t crying. You can actually see.” Nightmare wiped away his youngest’s tears. They had two children. Incubux was almost two and Nixss was three months old. They were a happy family.

“Hey.” Cross finally walked over and wrapped an arm around Nightmare, who spent most of his time in his passive form, before kissing his cheekbone.

“When do we go pick up Calypso?” Cross asked.

“Noon. It’s like 2 am. We should head back to sleep.” Nightmare whispered as he laid his son back in his crib.

(I wrote anything past this while my mom was rescheduling our Disney trip because it won’t be open by June. Sadness.)

“Great… Do you think it was a smart idea? We all know that he will reach out to Dawning…” Cross whispered.

“Dream knew this. I asked him the same question. He knew it…”

_ “Dream… is this really smart? He will reach out to her again.” Nightmare asked quietly. _

_ “I know he will, I’m planning on it Nightmare. He made her a promise and I want my son to hold true to his promises. She is still a child and he is too. They are friends and I hold friendship close.  _

_ My son misses her and he is her only friend. The last time someone was separated from their only friend, I almost lost you… if I hadn’t bonded our souls then you would have become like every other Nightmare in every other multiverse. Do you wish that fate upon a child? Especially if her salvation might just be my son?” Dream asked.  _

_ “I… I never thought about it that way brother… you’re smart.” Nightmare whispered and Dream grinned. _

_ “Of course I’m smart!” _

(Its rescheduled! I’ll be going early October! Yay!)

Reboot watched as Evelyn began to reach for her skull again. Instantly he ran to her side and moved her hands, rubbing them.

“Dawning please. Don’t do this right now.” He whispered.

‘Not Dawning’ Evelyn signed into the palm of his hands. Reboot sighed in relief.

“Then what was wrong sweetheart?” He asked softly. 

‘Buzzing.’ 

“Well don’t grab your skull okay baby? It’s not good for you.” He whispered and she nodded again dully.

‘Okay papa… where’s Gradient?’

“He’s upstairs. Want me to take you?”

‘I’m good.’

Reboot watched his daughter walk upstairs. He slowly moved his hands to his chest and sighed.

“Why can’t my family just stay safe? Why can’t we have peace? I deserve this chaos but my children and husband don’t… why can’t I just end this all?” He whispered. He felt a ghostly pair of arms wrap around his waist.

“I want all it gone too papa… I want to end it all.” The ghostly figure whispered. The owner of that voice had never called him papa before and it choked him up.

“Dawning… I’m so sorry. You didn’t deserve this. Evelyn didn’t deserve this. Your brothers didn’t deserve this. I deserved this! Not any of you!” He hiccuped and the figure tightened his grip on him.

“I know it’s not your fault papa… I can’t control my ‘anger’ when I’m in control of a body but… Calypso convinced me that I should try and forgive.” She whispered.

“How are you here Dawning?” 

“Calypso kept his promise. I’m in his mind now… I won’t be a bother and one day I’ll end all your struggles. Your family will be safe.” She smiled into his back.

“Dawning-“

“I’m going to End it All, Reboot. I promise.” She whispered. She moved forward and whispered something to him before she completely disappeared. Reboot took a single step forward before collapsing.

“She can’t…” He couldn’t believe he just heard his daughters plans.

She was going to actually erase herself… just to protect them… just because she thought Reboot saw her as a threat. She was going to erase herself… just because she thought Reboot wanted her too.

Sobs escaped Reboot as he curled inward on himself, his eyes wide in horror and his body shaking with guilt. Just another thing that was his fault.


	13. Focus on the Stars

(I’m sorry, that’s all I’ll say for this chapter.)

(Also this is mostly a filler chapter.)

Reboot had tried to ignore what he learned. He had called Dream and begged him to see Calypso. That’s when he learned that Dream knew of both Calypso’s promise and Dawning’s new location. Dream had told Reboot that he wasn’t to bother Calypso for a while.

“Papa?” Reboot turned to see PJ in the doorway, Omni at his side with a shy smile. Reboot managed a smile with his son.

“Yes sweetheart?” He asked.

“Omni wants a story about your time as the destroyer… I realized that you hardly talk about your time in the other multiverse…” PJ grumbled, feeling a bit awkwardly about asking about such a sensitive subject.

“I… I think I have a good story… I don’t know if you’ll want to hear it though, it’s not a happy one.” Reboot whispered as he glanced up.

“Papa-“

“I’m warning you PJ. This would not have been a story I told your sister but you are thirteen…” Reboot frowned. PJ and Omni nodded quickly.

“Okay.” Reboot smiled at the boys. PJ was thirteen, he was old enough to learn 

_ “My name is Reb-Error. I’m not from the multiverse… right? I’m married to Eras-Ink… right?” Error stared at the stars of OuterTale as he clutched the hoodie… it was his husband’s hoodie, or so he thought. So many years had passed. _

_ “Error?” Nightmare appeared behind him and Error turned to throw the hoodie at him like a weapon. _

_ “Wow… Erasers hoodie…” Nightmare said coldly as he lifted the hoodie with a blank face. Error snarled. _

_ “Keep it. I keep forgetting our past life and you seem completely fine for some reason.” Error huffed. _

_ “Dream remember- oh wait… yea I’ll keep this for you. See ya!” Nightmare quickly teleported away before Error could snap. _

_ “Piece of shit.” He snarled before turning to the sky again. He began to doze off and didn’t notice the footsteps behind him until a hand placed on his shoulder. Error let out a scream of terror and opened a portal to the anti-void. He fell into it, a panic attack full in as he dug his hands into his skull. If he had waited then he would have realized that the person had been Outer, a close friend, who touched his shoulder. _

_ “No No No! I’m ReBoOt! My NaMe Is ReBoOt! I’m ThE cReAtOr BuT i ToOk My HuSbAnDs JoB!” Errors voice began glitching like mad as his fingers sunk into his skull. _

_ “Is he okay?” _

_ “No you idiot.” _

_ “What’s wrong?” _

_ “Ya! What did I miss?” _

_ “He’s having a panic attack.” _

_ The voices were echoing around him and quickly, the white world around him went pitch black as he passed out. _

_ ~~~~ _

_ “Error?” Eventually Blue had gone into the antivoid to find Error finally rebooting from a crash that happened over a day ago. _

_ “WhAt HaPpEnEd?” Error whispered as he rubbed his aching head. _

_ “You crashed.” Blue explained quietly and Error nodded. _

_ “Are you okay?” Blue asked and Error scoffed as he hugged his arms to his chest. _

_ “If YoU cOnSiDeR hAvInG a BrEaKdOwN oKaY tHeN yEs.” Error grumbled and Blue sighed. _

_ “Act positive Error.” Blue whispered. _

_ “Positive? In my line of work? Yea right!” Error finally stopped glitching and Blue hummed. _

_ “You can be anything if you want to be it. That includes being positive.” Blue sighed as he opened a portal to leave. _

_ “Oh! And Error, stay safe okay?” Blue turned. _

_ “OkAy.” Error hummed. _

PJ frowned as he leaned forward quietly. Omni was looking at the floor and the room was silent.

“Was that really the best story to start them out on?” Gradient was on the staircase and Reboot quickly looked up at his son.

“I at least didn’t go into the next part.” Reboot whispered and Gradient smiled before moving downstairs.

“Evelyn asked me to come get you.” Gradient hummed as Reboot pulled him into a gentle hug.

“Okay. If you want to finish that story for me then you can but warn your brother about the rest of that horrid story.” Reboot whispered.

“Papa… it’s a dark story but it’s the best to tell them… just go get my baby sister.” Gradient smiled softly.

_ Error had been laying in the anti-void when the voices began to drive him insane again. Blue had only been gone a few minutes but it was driving him mad so he teleported to a different au. He had believed that he had teleported into OuterTale but it became rather evident that he hadn’t when he was immediately attacked. _

_ “What. Are. You. Doing. Here?” Under Fell. Of course Error had ended up in underfell. Just his luck really. He wasn’t in the right mentality to fight that day but it seems that he wouldn’t be given a choice. _

_ “I tElEpOrTeD hErE bY aCcIdEnT.” Error grumbled as he balled his fists. Fell scoffed and fired a warning blast from a Gaster blaster. Error winced as the gaster scraped past his arm. A thought ran through his head after a moment. Had Erase- what was his husband's name? Either way, he wondered if his husband had been through similar situations. _

“Wait! Did papa really not remember dad?”

“No. He remembered that he was married but why this time it had been years.”

“oh…”

_ Error did not fight back against Fell. He shut his eyes and faced his fate as the blaster fired at him again, he couldn't fight with his mental state so what was the point in fighting. He shut his eyes but felt tentacles grabbing him. _

_ “What the hell are you doing Boo-Error!? What would death solve?” Nightmare snarled and Error shrugged. _

_ “Freedom.” _


	14. Evelyn’s Voice

(So this is touching on the fact that Evelyn can speak in her mind. I also wanted to do another chapter seeing into the future but I kinda needed this chapter. Btw we will see Calypso and Dawning again soon but the next chapter is gonna be in the future when they are getting married because I kinda need the chapters that take place in the future to work some of the later chapters that take place in the current time as the majority.

Also this was a super easy chapter to write because I’ve had this planned for a long time. 

This isn’t the story where she originated btw so anything wonky is because I couldn’t copy over everything I did in her og story.)

“Hey Evelyn, what’s up?” Reboot walked into Evelyn’s room. Evelyn turned and smiled.

‘Can you fall asleep papa, I have something I wanna show you and I learned how to dream hop like Dawning and Core!Chara.’ Evelyn signed happily and Reboot couldn’t help but smile. That was the one good thing that came from his last encounter with Dawning. Evelyn had begun to heal and he saw his daughter smiling more.

“Of course princess.”

_ “Papa!” His head shot up. That voice sounded almost identical to Dawning’s but it was sweeter and filled with more warmth. _

_ “No way…” he whispered as he saw his little girl standing there in front of him, her eyelights sparkling with excitement. _

_ “Papa!” She smiled wider. _

_ “Evelyn… your voice! Oh god! Princess, you’re talking!” Reboot ran up to his child and scooped the eight year old into his arms. Instantly Evelyn squealed in excitement. _

_ “Papa! I can actually talk to you!” She giggled as he spun her around. _

_ “How?” He asked and her eyes widened with excitement. _

_ “I accidentally did it when Gradient was taking a nap, the jumping minds thing. I’ve been able to speak in my mind since Dawning since she gave me a voice.” Her eyes suddenly filled with what Reboot could only relate to as guilt and realization. _

_ “Evelyn? What’s wrong?” Reboot asked. _

_ “I’m worried about Dawning…” she whispered. Reboot instantly became confused. _

_ “Why? She was terrible to you.” Reboot whispered. _

_ “She was my twin… she is my twin. That’s what she referred to us as when we got along.” Evelyn folded her hands as she moved away from Reboot. _

_ “But why are you worried? She’s with Calypso…” Reboot had a feeling he knew exactly why Evelyn was worried. _

_ “She’s dying papa. She’s been dying for a while which is why she tried so hard to possess whoever she could… the spell that surrounds Calypso’s house is just speeding it up.” She explained quietly.  _

_ “When did you learn about this?” Reboot asked. _

_ “At school today when Calypso ran up to me whilst crying his eyes out… Dawning is fading faster and apparently he had no clue she had been dying before all of this.” Evelyn looked down. _

_ “How long, exactly, has Dawning been dying?” Reboot had the horrible thought that he knew exactly when she started dying. Instantly Evelyn’s face fell as she teared up. That just confirmed his fear. _

_ “She’s been dying since I locked her away, hasn’t she? The first time I mean,” Reboot explained quietly. _

_ “She should have died papa! It was supposed to be impossible because you didn’t lock her away, you practically erased her or killed her to bring me back!” Evelyn hiccuped as she looked up at Reboot with wide, tearful, eyes.  _

_ “How has she been surviving?” Reboot asked in horror as he hugged his arms to his chest. He had spent so long being haunted by the fact that Dawning told him that she’d die to take away one of his problems but now that he knew that there may not even be a way to save her. _

_ “She may be soulless but she somehow has determination. She’s determined to get her way papa. She’s determined to make everything fair. Now that she’s with Calypso, that determination is fading and the spell around the house is fading faster! She’s dying!” She hiccuped as she quickly wiped away tears that had begun falling down her cheeks. Reboot watched her sob as he stood frozen in horror. He had basically killed his daughter. _

_ “Oh god… how do we save her!?” He turned to his daughter, determination filling his soul. He was determined to save Dawning, he HAD to save his daughter. _

_ “No one can make a new body without someone else dying. She doesn’t need a soul but technically for her to get a body, we’d need it to keep from dusting… the only way to ensure that it wont dust is… someone needs to sacrifice their life to her. The body will accept her and take on her DNA so no matter who the donor is, skeleton or human or anything else, it will become her skeletal form but I have a feeling that’s why she hasn’t tried to get a body.” Evelyn fiddled her fingers as she looked down.  _

_ “She doesn’t want anyone to give their life for her…” Reboot whispered. Evelyn shrugged awkwardly. _

_ “She told me that if she got a real body, then we would officially separate and I… Papa if she had a body then I’d be able to talk in real life.” Evelyn whispered as she hung her head in shame. “I actually told her that she had to convince someone to give up because I wanted to talk… I was selfish and mean last time I saw her papa.” She began to cry again. _

_ “Oh Evie… of it comes down to it, I’ll give her my body…” Reboot whispered as he kissed her skull. _

_ “Papa no!” She looked up at him in horror. _

_ “Yea Evie… This has all been my fault. I’m the reason she’s dying, I’m the reason she existed in the same place. I’m the reason all of this started in the first place and I’d rather die for my two daughters then live knowing I could have done more… no matter what happens, I love you baby.” Reboot kisses her skull and Evelyn began to hiccup. _

_ (So uhh… if you read into Evelyn’s explanation of how to get a body and then read the parts about Dreams death then you may be able to guess how Dream dies. If you want to stay oblivious then you can but I gave you this so you can understand it if you want.) _


	15. Never Forget You

(If you avoided figuring out how Dream died then please don’t read too deep into this. It most definitely says it almost straight out. 

I mentioned in the last chapter that this future chapter is needed for the chapters that take place right after the last chapter.

It’ll make more sense once we start focusing on the past again.

Also for my wattpad readers. I’m trying to build up a stock so I can post a couple chapters when I get on my computer next. Archive readers, I’ll post chapters as I write them until my iPad is taken away. [since it’s a school iPad and I have to turn it in June 1st or 2nd] and then I’ll be writing purely on my computer and phone. 

Once my iPad is taken away, I’ll be building up stock of chapters too on archive.

For wattpad readers- I posted 12 and 13 at the same time and I’ll be building up a stock of chapters after that.)

Dawning watched as Evelyn adjusted her maid of honor dress. Dawning smiled softly, enjoying the kind feeling of true emotions that she got from her other half. After what Dream did, Dawning’s emotions appeared a bit empty but there. They usually amplified around Evelyn, who was basically her other half and equally, Calypso, and Nightmares kids. 

“Excited?” Evelyn whispered and Dawning grinned. 

“I’m getting married today Evie…” She whispered and her twin walked over to her.

“Yes you are. In fact you are getting married in like 20 minutes.” Evelyn giggled as she leaned her chin on Dawning’s shoulder.

“I wish Dream was here to see his son get married… I wish Dream could see what his sacrifice led to.” Dawning sighed.

“Dawn… he gave his life so you could live your life. He didn’t want you to die and it was his choice. The only person that’s ever blamed you was Killer and now in only a year he came to understand that he couldn’t blame you. I mean Dream's sacrifice gave me my voice.” Evelyn leaned her head against her sisters.

“I know but… what’s the point if I doubt my existence every day… he had a life ahead of him and a family.” Dawning whispered. Evelyn frowned before the door opened and a kid, almost 10 although small for his age, darted in and attempted to tackle hug Dawning. Evelyn laughed and nodded at Shine before walking back over to her twin who was fixing the child’s tiny suit.

“So did you. You were ten Dawn. Shine and Shade wanted to adopt you. They were expecting their son, your brother, you know. I mean look at Spilled Ink now. You practically saved his life when you were twelve after he had an allergic reaction.” Evelyn looked at Spilled!Ink who had only been 2 when that happened.

“Yea… not to mention those days he went missing when he was five. I swear he almost gave me a soul attack. He would have if I had a soul.” Dawning stroked his skull and the boy giggled.

“I saw tiny you!” He hummed.

“I know, I was there kiddo.” Dawning smiled.

“So what happened that day?” Evelyn giggled.

“I’ll tell you sometime after my wedding. How much more time Spilled?” Dawning asked and Spilled giggled.

“Five minutes!” Evelyn smiled as he swung Dawning’s hands. 

“Sounds good kiddo. Let’s get heading out. Where is mom and pops?” Dawning asked. Technically she had four parents so she had 4 different names.

Shine was mom.

Shade was pops.

Reboot was papa.

And last but not least, Eraser was dad.

Spilled took to calling all four of them those names as well. He heard his sister say them so often that he didn’t realize he shouldn’t. No one had the heart to correct him.

“Mom is in the front row with papa. Dad and Pops are gonna walk you down the aisle. I’m gonna be the ring bearer and Monochrome will be the flower boy.” Spilled Ink hummed. Dawning giggled.

“I only asked where two people were, not everyone.” Dawning teased as she approached the entry.

“Heya.” Shade smiled and Dawning pulled him into a hug.

“Hey pops.” She hummed.

“Ready?” Eraser asked as he walked over. Dawning grinned and hugged him too.

“Not at all but is anyone when they get married?” She giggled.

“I for sure wasn’t. All I knew is that I wanted to marry him so bad. I wasn’t ready but I was willing to marry him, ready or not.” Eraser hummed. Dawning smiled before looking down.

“Do you think that Dream would be proud of us?” She asked as both men took either arm, the children grouping in front of her as the bridesmaids/men and groomsmen walked down the aisle.

“I know he would be ecstatic to see you two getting married.” Shade whispered as they began to walk. 

Calypso gasped when he saw Dawning. It was like looking at a goddess. The light seemed to hit the sun on her skull just perfectly and her eyelights sparkled with joy.

“Beautiful.” He whispered and he heard his dad snicker from the front row where he could probably hear him. 

Calypso smiled softly when he noticed that Dawning had begun tearing up and it made him tear up as well.

“Hey baby.” He whispered as soon as she reached his side.

“Hello.” She whispered back and Calypso had to hold back the urge to openly sob.

“Dear friends and family, we gather here today to celebrate the union of…” everything zoned out until the ‘I Do’s’. Both quickly said those and kissed each other.

“I love you.” Dawning whispered as they pulled away. Calypso leaned his skull against hers and hummed quietly.

“I love you too… so much. I have ever since we were little although I didn’t understand that back then.” Calypso kissed her foreskull and she smiled. They pulled apart more and then both went back down the aisle before Calypso scooped Dawning up. The girl instantly burst out laughing in her new husband’s arms.

In all this time Dawning never realized that she didn’t need everything to be fair. All she needed was family, friends, and love. 

“Now you may be wondering what you’re missing. You can stop reading here and know that I have a happy ending or you can learn how I got here. You can be boring and move on or you can wait for things to make more sense after this. This isn’t the end of my story if you truly want to see my truth.” Dawning watched you all before laughing again as the left the wedding all together.

END OF PART 1

(This isn’t the end of the book but you will see Spilled ink traveling through time soon and I thought to best I give you this bit of happiness and understanding before the next part of our story begins.)


	16. IMPORTANT

So... Faking the Fall fans?

I started this book without any clue what I wanted to do and it left it with some major plot holes.

Once I finished Ending it All (if I finish it since I'm kinda stuck) would you want me to start rewriting Faking the Fall? 

Looking back on the book, there is so much I wanna change and do better. Where I fixed the sequel, so I could work on the third book, I still have issues with the first book that effect all the other books. 

I would keep the old versions up and just make the rewrite with *ReWrite* on the titlea but would you want it?

I may publish the chapters of Ending it All and then call it off there but I may also finish the story. 

  
  


Special note for Ending It All: 

I have up till chapter 17 written. I can finish the story but it wont be as good as I wish it could be. Would you all be willing to wait a couple months or should i full blown finish this book.

I'll give a couple options

Option 1: Finish writing 

Option 2: Post what I have finished and move forward to the rewrite

Option 3: post what I have and then make the rest of the chapters a rough description of what would have happened


	17. Days Cut Short

(This story is hopefully going to be the longest in the trilogy. These chapters from here on out may be shorter in length but hopefully a good portion will be action packed and then there will be an epilogue)

(Also sorry if updates take a while, I’m working on an original story and those chapters take a long time to write. The prologue, about 400 words, took an hour and the first chapter has taken more than two hours so far. A lot of time is going into that story so I’m trying to focus on that.)

START OF PART 2

“Dawning come on. What should I eat today?” Calypso asked his friend as her ghostly form floated behind him, her form flickering every once in a while.

“Cereal.” She whispered as he walked through the halls, just happy that he had the ability to talk with her and no one else could hear him.

“We had cereal yesterday!” He giggled and she huffed.

“Pancakes?” She suggested.

“Can’t bake yet remember? We are eight.” Calypso whined.

“Oh I don’t know what then! Oatmeal?” Dawning gave up and fell onto her back, floating down the hallway at his side.

“Sure.” Calypso chirped and Dawning groaned loudly.

“It’s basically warm oat cereal!” She complained and Calypso grinned.

“Exactly but we haven’t had warm oat cereal in a while. We always have regular cereal. There is a difference.” Calypso poked Dawning’s ghostly cheek as she pouted. Quickly Dawning’s form began to flicker and it almost completely disappeared again.

“Dawning! Dawning?” Calypso panicked and the girl frowned.

“I’m just fading a bit more Lypso. Death sucks.” She said nonchalantly and Calypso instantly teared up.

“Don’t act so normal about it Dawn. Please.” He hung his head as she stopped flickering, her form becoming more visible again. The girl touched the top of Calypso’s skull and patted it,

“I’m sorry Lypso. I’m just used to it.” She whispered.

“Well stop being used to it! You can’t die on me! You can’t die yet and you can’t die ever! You can’t just be used to the fact you are gonna die before you can really live! It’s not fair!” Calypso screeched and Dawning felt her form flicker again but this time it was due to her ever shifting emotions that she only felt around him.

“Calypso… I wasn’t even supposed to exist. Death has always been something I expected. Please don’t cry for me… when I die, I’ll be happy… without you I wouldn’t even have emotions. You gave me emotions and you have given me the chance to die happily.” Dawning whispered and Calypso sniffled.

“I don’t want you to die Dawning. You are my only friend! Everyone else in school either hates me because I magnify their negative emotions or idolize me and want to use me because I make them feel better. You are the only person who wants to be my friend just for me, the emotions are just a bonus.” Calypso sniffled and Dawning sighed.

“You deserve a friend who has a physical body Lypso.”

“I deserve a friend like you!” Calypso yelled and Dawning flinched 

“Calypso? Baby? What’s taking so long? You gotta leave for school soon and you need to eat!” Dream called from downstairs and Dawning disappeared in a flash. Calypso stared at the spot where his friend had been before sighing.

“Coming Momma!” Calypso called as he darted downstairs in a rush. He had to remind himself that Dawning may feel emotions but she doesn’t always understand others feelings.

“How did you sleep last night sweetheart?” Dream asked and, quietly, Calypso gathered his courage.

“Dawning’s been with me for a few weeks and she’s dying! I’m scared…” Calypso whimpered, afraid his mother would be mad.

“I know Lypso. Don’t worry, I’ve got it all figured out.” Dream hushed his son before standing and moving to his own chair.


	18. Tears Ran Away

Evelyn hated the school bus. She knew it was a more normal thing for kids her age but, since she never rode it, she hated it with a passion. That was probably why she missed it that day. It totally wasn’t because she overheard Reboot talking to Dream about Dawning and a meeting at the park.

Totally not.

It totally was. Evelyn had found the two parents quite easily and had hidden herself. She only had about 20 minutes before the tardy bell to her class rang and the principal would call Reboot to ask about her.

“How are you doing Dream?” Reboot asked his friend who shrugged in response before pulling his arms closer to his chest.

“I’m worried… Lypso keeps talking about how Dawning is dying and it’s tearing him apart.” Dream whispered and Reboot took a deep breath.

“Evelyn told me how we could get Dawning a body… that means though, that someone would have to willingly give up their life.” Reboot explained.

“Well I’m Calypso's mom and I don’t know exactly how that would work. If she takes my body then what would happen if she falls for Calypso. There’s a high chance that it may happen just because of how close they are.” Dream mumbled and Reboot shook his head.

“See it wouldn’t matter. The DNA of the body shifts to match the personality. Hell, it would be like you giving your body to cross or something. The dna shifts until it isn’t your body anymore.” Reboot explained. Dream looked down before nodding.

“So it would be her body?” Dream asked and Reboot nodded.

“But you won’t be the one to do it Dream. I won’t let anyone do it. Dawning being shut in was my fault so I have to be the one to fix it.” Reboot whispered.

“But-“

“My husband and children don’t know my plans. I want to spend my two years with them. I’ll be giving my body up to Dawning when she turns ten as that will be her final year she could survive otherwise. I know it’s selfish but I want as much time with my family as I can get.” Reboot hummed.

“Boots. You can just disappear! You have to tell them.” Dream stood up to face his friend. 

“I don’t want them to try and stop me. I love Eraser but he would try and stop me if he knew my plan.” Reboot looked down.

“Well no duh! He’s your husband! You were the first person to accept him for who he was! You saved him so many times! You think he will just sit back and watch you give your life?” Dream snapped.

“Well what am I supposed to do? I’m the creator and guardian… how could I not give my life to my daughter? Not only that but Dawning may snap and ruin the world… she has that power… but Calypso is so close to snapping, you’ve said so,” Reboot grumbled. Before Dream could respond, his head shot over to see Evelyn peaking over the edge of the nearby trash bin.

“Shit…” Reboot spotted his daughter and balled his fists.

‘Papa…’ Evelyn signed, her hands shaking.

“Evelyn-“

‘No! You can’t just die! I’m telling papa and my brothers!’ Evelyn began to cry before running off. 

“Well…” Dream zoned off as Reboot took off after his daughter.

“His plan is screwed.”


	19. His Dark Minds

Eraser’s hands shook. He hadn’t left his room since Evelyn told him about Reboot. When Reboot came home, Eraser flipped at his husband and refused to let him in.

Worse yet, Eraser wasn’t taking his clear paint. Reboot had tried to make him take it but it’s been two days and Eraser had only allowed the kids into the room. Every time he saw Reboot, his heart ached.

Reboot was one of the first people he met and the first person who treated him like a normal person. Reboot didn’t treat him like a monster do Eraser quickly grew to cling to Reboot.

~~~~~~~~~~~

_ He opened his eyes to the blank space surrounding him. It was white. White, white, and more white. It was deafening and the sight made him shiver but he did nothing to move from his spot on the floor. _

_ He didn’t know how long he laid there. It may have been years but time was messed up. He only moved when a noise sounded from his right. His head turned and he saw an open portal to a world he would later know at DustTale. _

_ He walked through the portal and saw a mostly desolate world.  _

_ By the end of it, he had nearly destroyed the au, jealousy and anguish leading him farther than he had ever planned. _

_ The next time he moved, it was because another world appeared in front of him. That was the day he met the strange dark boned skeleton. The other’s name was Reboot. He didn’t treat Eraser like those other skeletons had. He didn’t treat him like a monster. _

_ “Why are you doing this?” Reboot had asked him and at the time, Eraser didn’t answer. He didn’t answer because he didn’t really know. He didn’t even know he was but with time he would know so much more. _

_ “If you feel like destroying, just destroy a thing or two and than wait for me. You don’t have to do this.” Reboot had tried and Eraser had smiled before disappearing.  _

_ Eventually he did that but it took a long time for Reboot to speak up again. Eraser trusted him that time. _

_ “I woke up in blankness…” Eraser whispered and that was the first time he spoke to Reboot. That was also all he told his future love. _

_ Eraser could remember the first time he took the emotion vials. Even if they limited his emotions, he felt more than he did before and those emotions just made him clinger to Reboot. _

_ “Boots?” He watched Reboot as he woke up. The creator yawned before smiling at the ‘destroyer’. _

_ “Did you move to the floor again? You know that you can sleep on the cot right?” Reboot asked as he sat up, noticing that all the blankets from the cot were now settled on the floor. _

_ “I feel weird sleeping on it.” Eraser whispered and Reboot couldn’t help but smile again as he stood up. _

_ “Don’t worry, Racey, it’s okay.” Reboot hummed and Eraser nodded before looking down again. _

_ “I… are you sure I can stay here?” Eraser asked dully. _

_ “Eraser, this is my house, of course you can stay,” Reboot moved over to his friend, grabbing the destroyer's hands. _

_ “Promise you won’t suddenly change your mind?” Eraser asked before leaning his head against Reboot’s shoulder. _

_ “I’m not gonna Eraser. I promise.” And that was the end of that conversation. _

_ “I’m a monster… a murderer… Nightmare was right to hate me…” Eraser rocked back and forth. He had run away after what Nightmare had told him. (Faking the Fall, beginning of Chapter 15; Papa) _

_ “I almost killed him… oh god, I almost killed him, not once but twice.” He whispered as he let out a few quiet sobs. _

_ “Oh go… Reboot-“ _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ ~~~~

“Racey? Can I come in?” Reboot asked quietly. Eraser looked at the door before looking back down.

“No. Not unless you promise that you won’t give your life for her. Let me do it, but not you.” Eraser mumbled and there was a loud sigh from his husband.

“We both know that I won’t ever let you do that. How about this option. I promise that I won’t give my life for her unless absolutely necessary. I promise that I’ll try to figure out a way.” Reboot whispered and Eraser hummed.

He lifted his body up, feeling like gravity was pushing against him from every spot. He almost forgot that this was the first time he really stood in two days. He took a hesitant step forward and then another. Slowly he raised his shaking hand and opened the door.

“Racey…” Reboot fell forward and pulled his husband close, kissing the top of his skull. Eraser felt himself crying again and hiccuped.

“I’m so sorry Racey… so sorry.” Reboot whispered and finally, Eraser’s unstable legs gave out. Reboot pulled him closer.

“I can’t lose you Boots. I can’t.” Eraser whimpered.

“I know Racey. I know, I’m so sorry I even thought about it. I shouldn’t have thought about it and kept it hidden from everyone.” Reboot whispered and Eraser hiccuped before sobbing again.

“I love you Boots.”

“I love you too Racey. So much.”


	20. In the Other Life

(Things are gonna start to kick in. In the next few chapters, we are gonna see some of the multiverse’s. We will start with Ink and Error from the world Reboot stayed in. The book is ending in about 10 chapters. I hope you enjoy the triloy’s end, just hope you know that it isn’t actually the end of anything.

Also yes, I’m messing with ships again. Oof)

In another world, an Ink, one who fell for a lie at first, and Error, who took the space of the lie and fell for Ink, were holding their infant son. 

“Gradient… who would think that we’d end up with our own little Gradient.” The Ink grinned as he stroked his son's cheek.

“We existed.” Error hummed before kissing his husband. Ink hummed into the kiss before looking back down at his son.

“I’m just happy.”

“I am too Inky, I am too.”

Blue was on a phone call with Reboot, his eyes sparkling.

“And I’m getting married in eight months! I want you to come over for it!” Blue chirped. Reboot nearly chocked on his own saliva.

“Who are you marrying! It’s barely been a year since your Ink and Error got married and you weren’t even dating anyone then!” Reboot yelped. Blue giggled for a moment.

“Believe it or not. I’m actually marrying the Nightmare of this world. We were dating before the wedding but we kept it secret until recently. Dream and Ink just pardoned all the dark Sanses. Night proposed right after.” Blue hummed. He could practically hear Reboot start choking on his own saliva.

“W-what!?” Reboot asked.

“Yes Boots. If you didn’t know it already, just because Blue in your multiverse is with Dust doesn’t mean I’m gonna end up with him. He is rather nice. He acts a whole lot like how you described your Nightmare except a bit more evil. I’m kinda glad you left. I got to meet my Night because you left.” Blue hummed. He could hear Reboot taking a few deep breaths before he laughed, his eyelight

“God. That was not who I’d expect you to end up with but that’s awesome! I'll be there and I’ll drag the kids along with me.” Reboot laughed.

“Man. The kids. How old is Gradient now?” Blue asked.

“He’s sixteen. PJ just turned fourteen and Evelyn is almost nine.” Reboot explained.

“Wow. Time sure does fly huh?” Blue leaned backwards in his chair.

“Yea. So Ink and Error had a kid right?” Reboot asked.

“Yep. He’s Gradient too though so…”

“It’s common for Gradients to exist. It’s no big deal. I can’t wait to meet the cutie.” 

“Yea. He’s precious.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

That version of Nightmare was currently talking with his brother.

“Wait- so you thought Reboot had feelings for Ink and the Nightmare just convinced Reboot to go along with it?” Nightmare asked.

“You’ve been here for years. Why do these things still baffle you?” Dream laughed. Nightmare huffed.

“I spent a good amount of time finding myself in this world. None of the bad sans trusted me. That’s what I spent most of these past years doing. That and me falling for Blue.” Nightmare grumbled.

“Sure ya did.” Dream giggles before walking out, deciding not to deal with Nightmare anymore. Nightmare smiled at his disappearing brother.

“Less than two more years…” Nightmare looked out at the sky.

“He’s gonna figure something out. Wonder how you’ll handle it this time…” For a moment he reached out to grab the ghostly hand reaching for his.

_ “It doesn’t work that way, you know nothing changes”  _ The voice giggled and Nightmare turned in a circle for a moment.

“Stay safe… I’ll be waiting for you.” He whispered, closing his eyes.

_ “I’ll be there soon.”  _

(So this is something that will make sense in the rewrite because I now know my plan. Basically, *SMALL SPOILER* Dawning is able to restart time and so any kids born after the date she sent it back to [in any connected multiverse so only FallenVerse and the multiverse Reboot hid in aka hiddenverse] were basically trapped in a bubble. This also meant that someone important to Nightmare is trapped but since he remembers them, he can still communicate. He’s the only one, besides RebootVerse Dream, remembers.

It’ll change more and make more sense in the rewrite, I promise.)


	21. Fallen Remedy

(So there are moments I’ve mentioned that just won’t happen in this current version.

The time jumps with Spilled Ink won’t happen. It was just too hard since I can hardly work in the fact Dawning is basically living a loop. Some chapters may be shorter or badly written and I’m sorry.

The ending won’t be half as close to the true ending but I wanna finish this book by November so I can post the rewrite on the anniversary of the first book.)

Shine looked at his husband before glancing back down. Shade has been quiet for a while now as he glanced around Shine’s old room in the council pocketverse.

“It’s so strange to know you lived here for many years… years I couldn’t be in.” Shade whispered and Shine pulled his legs up to his chest.

“This became my home. Erratum and I- heh. We kinda had this daily routine…” Shine laughed. (Erratum Interlude- Creators Summit/Balance Council. Currently it’s only on AO3)

“Sounds like it was nice… you know, you don’t have to move everything out. We can keep the stuff here and we can stay here some days.” Shade whispered, knowing full well that Shine didn’t want to leave what had been his home for many years.

“Thanks.” Shine smiled. Shade nodded and opened his mouth to speak when there was a knock on the door.

“Uncle Shine?” Null asked from behind the door. Shine smiled and turned to open the door. Shade watched as Shine opened the door. Both adults smiled at the teen who stood in front of them.

“Hey Null.” Shine hummed.

“Hey Uncle Shine! I came to say goodbye since you are officially moving back into your multiverse. I'm gonna miss hanging with you to dodge my school work.” the boy laughed and Shine did nothing to fight his big smile.

“Yea kiddo. I’ll miss you too.”

Shine settled all his stuff in their house, smiling softly around them.

“It’s so strange to be back here after everything we went through.” He whispered and Shade hummed.

“Yes. But this is our home again. I’m alive again, hell, Chara is awake. Everything is gonna be okay.” He hugged Shine and the Ink relaxed.

“Yea… and everything is actually okay… I just wish she was here….” Dawning, the little girl they promised to save. She would be turning nine soon with Evelyn.

“Don’t Shine…” Shade sighed.

“But. I promised. I figured out a way.” He squeezed his eyes shut.

“Then lets do it,”

“We can’t Shade… we can’t.”

(Sorry guys. I really don’t know how to finish this chapter. I tried for like 4 months and got only about 100 more words)


	22. Collapsing Sky

(So sad news, I completely skipped the portion when I made Zenai’s wish. I’m gonna mention it in this chapter but, once again, issues in the previous two stories made actually integrating it into the story, a bit difficult.

I kept out Spilled’s trip into the past as well

This won’t be much longer of a story.

I think I’m gonna make this the last chapter and try to get it really long. I just don’t have the energy to keep writing this and keep going over it, over and over and stressing.

I’ll have the ReWrite of book one out on the 1st anniversary of the first book. November 10th 2020. It started on the 9th but the first chapter was posted on November 10 2020. Once this is posted, I’m gonna spend even more time on the ReWrite. I already have a couple chapters written.)

Dawning twiddled her thumbs. Nine. Evelyn had just turned nine. Of course, Dawning didn’t see it as her birthday, but she still celebrated it to the best of her ability. At least she would have tried if she was with Evelyn.

“What do you wanna do today?” Calypso asked, grinning at his best friend. Of course the girl had no actual input that she would vocalize but it made her smile at the fact he wanted to try.

“Live.” Her voice was bitter and Calypso held his breath before moving to hug her, whimpering when her ghostly arms went through her.

“I’ll figure it out. I promise.” He whispered and her body curled up.

Ten. That was the end of it, the pain she felt. She couldn’t continue on like that. 

That morning Calypso woke up with dread and looked at his ghostly friend. She was flickering and fading.

“DAD! DAD!” Calypso screamed and started to sob. Dream ran up.

(Guys there is so much I wanna explain and I just can’t write it out with what I did earlier so I’m gonna bullet point everything that was supposed to happen.

I also took out some stuff with Aurora and her introduction

Some of this will change

~ Dream flips out and calls Reboot

~ around this time Spilled was suppose to come

~ Zenais wish was mentioned and one of Dawning’s big lines is said “this is your wish answered, everything will be okay with Evelyn again.”

~ Evelyn speaks up and Dawning is shocked because Evelyn says she won’t let her ‘do it again’

~ flashback time to stuff in the past

~ Dawning doesn’t remember then but starts to flip out, she lets her fear take control. She doesn’t wanna die. So she ends up snapping and freaking out. She starts to destroy so much. 

~ usually, right before she died, she’d panic because she would realize what she had done, she’d see everyone dead, and she’d restart. 

~ we find that out in a flashback

~ suddenly there is a girl there, ghostly as well. She looks at Dream and tells him to follow his gut instinct.

~ Dream gives Calypso a final gift, since his birthday was in a couple months

~Dream then reached out and saved Dawning.

Prologue:

~ the lady telling the story is Dawning, telling the story to her daughter, her and Calypso’s daughter.

There is so much I wanna put in and I’m sorry. Those where the big plot points.

I promise everything will be better with the ReWrite. Look on the message board for updates

See you November 10.)


	23. Final Note

Hey archive friends!

So the original watt pad book was posted on November 10 which is why I’m posting the rewrite then.

when the rewrite is posted, these will be removed from altered destruction and put in a new series called just faking the fall. I’ll be linking these to the rewrites and making each book inspired by its original book.

im so sorry I couldn’t give you a nicely finished book


End file.
